This invention relates to apparatus for deforming metal nuts, to provide controlled resistance to turning; and more particularly to automatic apparatus for high speed production of metal lock nuts.
A principal object of this invention is to provide improved high speed production apparatus for metal lock nuts.
Another object of this invention is to provide such improved apparatus including an initial lateral feed of a row of nuts, and novel means for conversion to axial feed of the row of nuts to the deformation head.
A further object of this invention is to provide such improved apparatus which positions accurately a plurality of nuts of a row of nuts under the deformation head for simultaneous deformation.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such improved apparatus including novel nut ejection means.
A still further object of this invention is to provide such improved apparatus including novel means for the handling and thread deforming of acorn nuts.
These objects are accomplished in apparatus which includes a reciprocating ram, having a head carrying at least one indention punch, and means for reciprocating the ram. An axial feed track is provided for guiding axially aligned nuts in a single transverse row under the ram punch, whereby one side wall of the nut is engaged by the indention punch. The axial feed track is disposed for gravity feed of the nuts. An ejector-stop is mounted for reciprocating movement in the plane of the row of nuts under the ram, and transverse to the row. Means is provided for reciprocating the ejector-stop in synchronism with reciprocation of the ram; and the ejector-stop is effective as an ejector to displace at least one lead nut from the row, and is effective simultaneously as a nut stop to stop axial movement of the following nuts in the row. A lateral feed track is disposed for gravity feed of a row of side-by-side nuts to the axial feed track. A feed transfer speed coupler connects the outlet of the lateral feed track and the inlet of the axial feed track, and converts the lateral gravity feed of nuts to axial feed of nuts. A vibrator mounted on the speed coupler vibrates the speed coupler and the axial feed track. Air jet means associated with the speed coupler directs jets of air against one face of the nut in the speed coupler, to urge initial axial feed of the nut into the axial feed track.